A Prince and A Maid
by moonlight-gurl808
Summary: Shirley graduated Ashford Academy. But, she couldn't go to college, because of her father's death. She was hired as a maid for the a Royal Family. And she helps cure the loniness of the master's young sister, and feel in love with him.
1. Chapter 1: New Job

**Author's Note: This is my 2nd Code Geass Fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and the character!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's POV

I finally graduate Ashford Academy. But I can't go to college, because after my father died. My mom wanted me to go to college, but I said it's okay. Because we didn't have enough money. I move away from my mom, and live in an apartment, by myself. I was looking for a job, that doesn't need a college degress.

"This so hard to find a job", I said to myself. I was at a coffee shop, and looking at the news paper for jobs.

"Madam, here is your hot chocolate", a girl who work at the shop. She gave me my hot chocolate.

"Thank you", I said to her.

"Your welcome", she replies, and walks away.

"I might a job as a maid", I said to myself. The coffee shop was near the ocean. The ocean breeze felt good, against my skin. Until someone cried for help.

"Help Me! That man stole my purse", a young woman said. I turn around, and I could see the man was coming towards me. The cops were chasing him. I kick a chair that was in front of me, and the man was about to fall down, I grab the purse, and he fell down. The woman was coming towards me.

"Thank you so much", the woman said. I hand her back her purse.

"No problem', I said. The woman smiled, and sat next to me.

"What is your name?", the woman asked. The woman had long pink hair, and blue eyes. She look like someone, I had seen.

"I'm Shirley Fennete, how about you?", I asked her.

"Don't tell no one", she whispered.

"Okay", I whispered back.

"I'm Euphemia li Britannian", she wispered. My eyes widen with shock.

"Princess Euphemia", I said.

"Shhhh", Euphemia said, as she puts her finger on her lips.

"Ohh, sorry", I apoligize to her.

"It's okay. Since you help me out", she told me.

"I want to make up to you", she said.

"Do want anything?", she asked. She was a very kind person. She was the sub-vicrory of Japan.

"Do you know anywhere that I could a get a job", I asked her.

"We need a maid at my mansion, would you want to have the job", she asked. I was happy when she affored me the job.

"I would like to have the job", I answered.

"Thank you so much. We were searching for a new maid", she said.

"You are going to live and work there at my mansion", she continued.

"Thank you, your highness", I thank her.

"No problem, just give me your address, and we are going to pick you up in an hour", she said.

"Sure", I said, as I search in my bag for a peice of paper. I write down my address, and handed her the paper.

"Thank you", she said.

"No, thank you", I replied. I walk home. I waved goodbye to Princess Euphemia. I pack all my stuff. I called my mom, to tell her that I got a new job. She was so happy for me. And I will sent money to her. I told the manager that I am checking out the apartment. I pack my clothes, blankets, and my pictures. I keep them in a box. I have pictures from Ashford Academy. I was from the student council. It had my friends, like Rivalz. Some from the swimming club. I was the best swimmer. And family pictures. I grab a picture frame, that was sitting on the dresser. It was a picture of me, when I was 5 years, and my mom and dad. I really sad. But I know, that my dad wants me to move on with life. An hour had past. I carry my 2 median size suitcases. As walk out of the entrance, I see a black limo, waiting for me. A man open the door, and came out was Euphemia. She was walking towards me.

"Your ready", she asked me.

"Yea", I replied. The man grab my suitcases and place it in the back of the limo. We walk to the limo. Inside the limo, had a small tv, glasses, and wine. I sat next to Euphemia.

"Are you nervous", she asked me.

"Kinda", I said.

"Don't worry, I know that my brother will like you", she said.

"Your brother?", I ask.

"The vicrory of Japan. Lelouch vi Britannian. But he is actually, my half-brother", she said.

"Ohh", I said.

"Don't worry", she tried to make me not to be nervous. We went through the forest, and I see the mansion. It was huge. The color was white. As the limo was coming in the front, the was a large fountain in the front. We got out of the limo. I gaze at the huge white mansion.

"Come inside", Euphemia said, as she walks up the stairs. I follow her, and the door open.

"Greetings your Highness", a man with blue spiky hair. I recongnize the man.

"Rivalz?", I said.

"Shirley?", he replies.

"You 2 know each other", Euphemia asked.

"Yea, we go to high school together", I told her.

"So, you 2 are a couple", she asked. Both me and Rivalz blush.

"Ohh no, your highness, me and Shirley are just friends", Rivalz said.

"Ohh", she said.

"Follow me", she said.

"Okay", I replied.

"See a later Rivalz", I said to him, as I waved goodbye.

"Bye Shirley", he replies. He waved goodbye.

"We are going to see my brother", Euphemia said.

"Okay", I said. We walk down a hallway. On the walls, were paintings. They were beautiful. The paintings were of the royal family. At the end of the hall was a door.

"This is Lelouch's office. So try to be serious when he talks, okay?", she said.

"Okay", I replied. She nodded, and knock on the door, 3 times.

"Come in", Lelouch said. We enter the room. It was like the princeable offices. But more elagant.

"Hey Lelouch", Euphemia said to the man, who as sitting on the desk. He look up. He was short raven color hair, and deep purple eyes.

"Hello Euphy. Who's that?", she asked Euphemia. My heart is beating really fast.

"She is our new maid", she said.

"Is that so', he said. He was look at me.

"Do every clean before", he asked me.

"Yes. I clean and cook. When my mom is out, I always clean and cook the food", I said.

"Will you work hard? And NOT cause trouble to my family, and destroy the mansion", he ask.

"I will work hard, and I will not cause trouble to your family, and destroy the mansion", I said.

"And you will obey the princess, and me", he said.

"Yes", I told them.

"All right then, you may go to work now", he said.

"Come on", Euphemia said. I followed her out of his office.

"See, it was easy", she said.

"Yea, your right", I told her. Then a man approach us. He had olive green eyes, and short brown hair.

"This Suzaku Kururugi. He is the head of the servants in the household", Euphemia introduce him.

"Nice to meet you", I said him.

"Hello, what is your a name?", he ask.

"My Shirley Fennete", I introduce myself.

"Well then, Miss Fennete, follow me to your room, and will give you your made outfit", he said. Me and Euphemia followed him to the rooms, and saw a little blonde girl, with blue eyes was look really sad.

"This is Nunnally vi Britannian, she is Lelouch's little sister", Suzaku said.

"Hey Nunnally, do you want me to go with you", Euphemia ask her. She nodded.

"I will be back soon", she said. We waved to her goodbye, and continued.

"Nunnally doesn't talk much any more", Suzaku confess.

"Why?", I asked.

"After her mother died, she felt really sad, and alone, because Master Lelouch, and Princess Euphemia are always coming home late", he explained.

"Ohh", I said. I felt really sorry for her. I was always alone. Because, I'm an only child, and when my mom and dad are not home, I have no one to play or talk too. Then we stop, at a door. He open the door, and which has 3 beds.

"The middle bed is yours", he told me. The middle bed had my suitcases.

"How about the 2 others", I ask.

"Those are the 2 other maids. You will see them soon", he answered.

"Alright", I said. Then, Suzaku handed me a maid's outfit.

"Here", he handed me. I took it, and went to the bathroom, that was in the room. Suzaku waited patiently waiting for. I came eyes, and he gaze at me.

"You look nice", he comment me.

"Thanks", I said.

"Now, are you ready for the first day on your job", he ask.

"Yes", I answered.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy my new story!**

**Please review, and the 2nd chapter will be updated soon!**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and The Talk

**Author's Note: I finally update the 2nd chapter! Sorry it took so long to update the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and the characters**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's POV

It was 5:30pm. It was August 25. I have finished mopping the floors in all the rooms and floors, and I finishing up vaccuam the room that I was in. It was the lounge. I carried the vaccum, and I enter a big room in the room. I enter the room, I see Lelouch sitting on a chair. I was shocked to see, and I remember, it was Lelouch's studying room.

"I'm sorry, Master", I apoligize to him. He look at me.

"Don't worry about", he replied. He continued looking through his paper works. I vaccum his study room.

"Sorry for the noise for the vaccum", I said to him.

"Don't worry, I'm use to it", he said to me. I finished vaccum his room, and was about to leave.

"Thank you, Miss Fenette", he thank me.

"Just doing my job, Master", I replied, he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I exited out the door. His smile was so jaw dropping. And I remember, that Suzaku said, that he hardly smiles, after his mother past away. But I was happy to see him smiled. I went down stairs, to the 1st floor, then I saw Suzaku. He look at me.

"There you are", he said. I was surprise.

"You need me", I asked him.

"Yes. We need to make dinner for the Master, and his siblings", he said.

"Okay", I said. He nodded, and I follow him to the kitchen. I saw a boy with shoulder blonde hair, that was tied back, a girl with short dark magenta hair, and a girl that have long green hair. All of them are wearing aprons. They look at me, as I step inside the kitchen.

"Hey Suzaku", the boy with the blonde hair, and have blue eyes. He approach us.

"Hey Gino", Suzaku replied.

"Whose that lovely young lady?", he look at me. My cheeks turned red, when he said that.

"I'm Shirley Fenette", I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you Miss Fenette. I'm Gino Weinberg", he said, and introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Kallen Stardtfeld", the girl with dark magenta hair approach us.

"Hi", I replied.

"I'm C.C.", the girl with green hair, and golden eyes, and approach us as well.

"Nice to meet you", I said.

"Gino is our head chef in the kitchen", Suzaku said.

"I was in the middle of making clam chowder", Gino said, as he was stiting a pot.

"I was chopping some vegtables from the garden. To make chicken stir fry", C.C. said, as she went back to the chopping board.

"And I was chopping the chicken, to make the stir fry. And after that, me and C.C. will make strawberry-banana smoothies, for dessert", Kallen said, as she went back to the cutting board.

"What can I do", I asked Gino.

"You can get ready a pan, so you could stir fry the vegtables. But could you cook?", he ask me.

"I love to cook. I chicken stir fry is one of my specialty", I replied.

"Thats good, and you could start", he said, and he handed me an apron. I put on the apron, and I put a pan on the stove, and add oil.

"I will set the table", Suzaku said, and exited the kitchen. C.C. add the freshly chop vegtables, and Kallen add the chicken. I stir fry the ingredients. I add salt pepper, and other ingredients. I turn of the stove. Gino grab the fork, and pick up some chicken, vegtables, and smells it. I was nervous, of want he think of it.

"I hope he will likes it", I prayed to myself. He puts the fork in his mouth, and chews. And he swollows the food. His eyes widen.

"This magnificent. This is the best chicken stir fry that I have every taste. It's even more taste than I have cook", he said. I was really happy when he said that.

"Really", I ask.

"Yes", he replies.

"Let me try", both Kallen and C.C. grab a fork, and puts my chicken stir fry in.

"Save some for the Master and his siblings", Gino said to the girls. The girls try it, and there eyes widen in happiness.

"This is fantastic", Kallen said.

"This is so delicious", C.C. said.

"Thanks", I said. Gino place the food onto the plate and and puts the clam chowder in bowls. Suzaku came in.

"Is the food ready", Suzaku ask.

"Yes", we all replied.

"Okay then, the Master, and his siblings, are ready to eat dinner", he said. We all nod, and we place the food onto trays. Suzaku has the soup, Gino has the chicken stir fry, and Kallen has the drinks. We all exited the kitchen. Gino, Kallen, and Suzaku serve the Master, and his siblings the food. Everyone takes the bite of the chicken stir fry.

"This is amazing", Euphemia said.

"Yea, this actually good. Who made it", Lelouch ask us.

"Master, it was Miss Fenette who made the stir fry", Suzaku answer him. Lelouch look at me. My heart was beating fast.

"This is amazing, thank you Miss Fenette", Lelouch thanks me, and he smiles. I bowed down. Everyone finished their food, and left, but Lelouch stayed behind. Suzaku cleans after Euphemia, and Gino cleans after Nunnally. C.C. went back to the kitchen, to clean the dishes. I clean after the Lelouch. As I about to pick up the plates, Lelouch stands up, and looks at me.

"Would you come to my study room, after you are done", he asked me. I was confuse, because he ask me all of the sudden.

"Yes Master", I replied. He nodded, and left the dinning room. I return to the kitchen, and Suzaku, Gino, Kallen, and C.C. was cleaning the kitchen. I finished cleaning the rest of the dishes. I wipe the kitchen sink. Everyone was waiting for me.

"Thank you for all your help", Suzaku said. Everyone was please.

"Especially you, Miss Fenette", he continued.

"Just doing my job", I replied.

"You are a hard working girl, I can tell", he said.

"Well, that's no problem", I said.

"Now, you may leave", he excuse us. We left the kitchen, and went to our rooms, expect me. I went to Lelouch's study room. I knock on his door.

"Whose there?", he called out.

"It's me, Shirley Fenette", I replied.

"You may come in", he said. I enter his study room. He was sitting on his chair, and checking some paper works. He was wearing glasses. He look up, and smile.

"Come closer", he said. I approach him. I was at the end of his desk. He remove his glasses. He stared at me, with his big, lavender eyes, as he stared at my embreld color eyes.

"You can take seat", he said. I sat down.

"You are a hard working girl", he said.

"Thank you, Master", I replied.

"Call me Lelouch", he ask.

"All mas... I mean Lelouch", I corrected myself.

"You did pretty well, on your first day on your job", he said.

"Thank you", I thank him.

"As for that, here", he said, as he handed me and emvolope.

"What's this", I ask him, as I take the emvolope.

"It's your early pay check", he said. My eyes widen.

"Wow, thank you Lelouch", I said.

"No problem", he replied.

"Tell me more about yourself", he ask me.

"Why do you want to know about me", I ask.

"You seem really interesting", he replied. My cheeks turn red.

"Well, I graduate highschool about a month ago", I said.

"Really, what school?", he ask.

"Ashford Academy", I answered.

"Wow, a private school", he said.

"Yea, I know", I said.

"I was part of the student council", I said.

"That's good", he said.

"I was vice-president, my friend Milly Ashford was president, and Rivalz just want to help out", I explained.

"You know Milly Ashford", he ask me.

"Yea, she is my best friend", I said.

"Her family support my mother, Empress Marianne", he said.

"Wow, I didn't know that", I said.

"She doesn't talk about herself that much", he said.

"Your right about that", I agree with him.

"Tell me about you", I ask him.

"Well, I love to play chest", he said.

"Cool", I said.

"I wasn't any good at chest", I said.

"Well, it's quiet simply, you need to try to find out your opponent motive", he said.

"Wow, that's a lot to think about", I said.

"If you keep playing, you'll get better", he said.

"So how is your parents like?", he ask.

"My mother is a hard working person, but my father", I stop.

"What's wrong", he said. He look worried about me.

"My father died, before I even graduate", I said. A tear fell from the corner of my right eye.

"He became really ill, all of the sudden, and he died in the hostpitale", I said. Tears starts flowing from my eyes. Lelouch got up, and handed me tissue.

"Thanks", I thank him, as I grab the tissue from him.

"Your welcome, and sorry about your father", he said, trying to make me fell better. He walk back to his seat.

"Don't worry about", I said. I wipe my eyes. I look at the clock, it was 7:45pm.

"Look at the time", I said.

"I better go", I said.

"Yea, you should get ready for bed, tomrrow, you have a day ahead of you", he said. I was walking to the door, and I was facing it. I turn to see him.

"Thank you for the check", I thank him again.

"No problem", he replied.

"Goodnight Shirley", he said.

"Goodnight Lelouch", I replied. I open the door, and exited the door. I walk the down the hallway. And I remembered something.

"Lelouch said my first name", I said.

"Does he like me?", I said to myself. I continued walking down the hallway.

Lelouch's POV

After Shirley left, I was planning to teach her how to play chess.

"You are one of a kind girl, Shirley", I said to myself.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Please review, and the 3rd chapter will be update soon, but hopfully, it will not take so long. Because I was writing my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Locket

**Author's Note: Here is the 3rd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, and the characters!**

**So please enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's POV

The next day. I told my mom about the check, and she was really happy to hear it. And yesturday, I exchange numbers with Kallen, C.C., Suzaku, and Gino. I didn't bother to ask Rivalz, because I already have his number. I was helping C.C., with the garden, and I had my sun hat, so I could trim the rose bushes. I wipe the sweat from my head. C.C., was trimming the rose bush, that was next to me.

"Boy, you girls work hard to today", as Rivalz came in, with 2 trays. One carried 2 lemonade glasses, and the other held a tea set, with cookies in a plate.

"Hey Rivalz", me and C.C., both said it, at the same time.

"Here, Suzaku wanted me to give you something to drink", Rivalz said, as he handed us our lemonade.

"Thanks Rivalz", C.C. thank him.

"Whats the other tray for?", I ask him.

"It's for Princess Euphemia, and Princess Nunnally's tea time", Rivalz answered.

"Ohh", I told him.

"Well, I have to go. I can't make the princesses wait for their tea", Rivalz said.

"Okay bye Rivalz", I told him. Me, and C.C. waved him goodbye. I Rivalz, walking to the other side of the garden, and saw the Lelouch's sisters their, waiting for their tea. I finished drinking my lemonade, and continued trimming the rose bush.

"What did you the master talk about?", C.C. ask.

"Umm, he gave me an early check", I answered her.

"Ohh really", C.C. said, as she finished drinking her lemonade.

"Yea", I said, as I wipe my sweat, from my forhead.

"You deserve it", C.C. told me.

"Thank you", I thank her.

"No problem", she replies, and she continued trimming the rose bush. We continued working, until someone called my name. I look to see who it was, and it was Princess Euphimia.

"Princess Euphimia is calling", I told C.C.

"Go to her, I understand", she replies. I nodded, and walk to her.

"Thanks for coming, Ms. Fenette", Euphimia said.

"It's my pleasure Princess Euphimia", I said to her, as I bowed down.

"Could you do me a favor?", she ask.

"Of course", I said.

"Could you talk to Nunnally for a while, I have to do something", she asked me.

"I will", I said.

"Thanks", she thanks me.

"You can some tea if you want, and could you talk to Nunnally too", she told me.

'Yes, Princess Euphimia", I replied. She nodded, and she stands up, and walks away. I sat down, and saw Nunnally, across from me. She was look down at the table. Nunnaly was wearing light orange dress, with a butterfly chocker, around her neck.

"Hi Nunnally", I greeted her. She didn't say anything. She just stood their.

"Would you like some tea?", I ask her. She looks up, and nodded. I got, and walk towards her, and pour her some tea.

"You very lucky you have some siblings", I told her, as I pour her some tea. She looks at me. She has light blue eyes, like Euphimia. She looked confuse.

"I didn't have any siblings when I was younger", I said, as I finished pouring her tea. I walk back to my seat.

"I know how you feel", I told her.

"Feeling so lonely", I continued. Nunnally continued looking at me. I smile at her. I look down. Until, Nunnally broke the silent.

"You do?", she ask. I was surprise, that she said something. Because, Suzaku told me that she never talk, after her mother died.

"Yes", I replied.

"I didn't have anyone to play with, or talk to", I said.

"Really?", Nunnally ask.

"Yes", I answered.

"But when I got to high school, I met some awsome friends", I told her.

"Rivalz, Milly, and others. I was part of the student council. And I feel, that I not alone, and I have friends that care about me", I continued, telling her my story.

"And your not alone Nunnally", I told her.

"You have great friends, like me, Suzaku, Rivalz, C.C., Kallen, and Gino. And you have your brother and sister, and they all love you", I said to her.

"So please, don't be sad", I said.

"Thanks Shirley", Nunnally answered. I was surprise, that Nunnally said my name, and she smiled. I smile back.

"Your welcome", I told her. I smile at her, and she smiles back. Nunnally got up, and walk towards me. She grabs my hand.

"I want to show you something", she ask. I got up, and follow her. We didn't walk that far, from wear we sat. She show me a large hedge, that had white roses. They are so beautiful. She sat down, and I sat next to her. She puts her hand on a white rose.

"These were my mother's favorite flowers", Nunnally said.

"These are very beautiful flowers", I told her.

"May I pick one?", I ask her.

"You may", she said. I nodded, and pluck, a large white rose, and place it, on Nunnally's right ear.

"I complaments your eyes", I told her, as I move my hand away. I puts her hand on the flower.

"You a wonderful girl, Nunnally", I complement her. She blush.

"Thanks", she thanks me.

"And you know what else", I ask her.

"What?", she ask. I attack her, and tickle her ribs.

"You need to laugh", I answered. I was tickling her. She was laugh hard. She was so cute.

"Stop it", she insit me to stop, but I stop.

"You are so cute", I told her. She got up, and jump into my arms. I was surprise. She hugged my waist.

"Thanks Shirley", she said. I hug her back. But, little did I know someone was watching at the window. Watching the whole thing.

Lelouch's POV

I was standing behind the window, and I was shocked. When I saw Shirley tickle Nunnally. And for the first time, after my mother's death, Nunnally was happy. She was so happy, when she jumps into Shirley's arms. Nunnally didn't jump into people arms, except, my family, and especially. But, she doesn't do it anymore, after my mother's death. I was wearing a suit, with out my jacket, because it was really hot, and my jacket was on the table.

"Wow Shirley, you know how to make people happy", I said. Nunnally and Shirley was playing tag with each other. And it was actually cute. I was really happy to see Nunnally's smile laughing, and smiling again. It brings a lot of memories. And Shirley's smile, gave me happiness as well. Seeing her and Nunnally smile, is all I want to see.

"You are something, Shirley", I told myself. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it", I ask.

"It's me, Euphie", Euphie replied.

"May I come in?", she ask.

"You may", I answered. Euphie came in. I look at her, as I was at the window.

"I got the paper work, you needed, and and the laws of being the viceroy of Japan", Euphie told me, as she place the paper work on top of my desk.

"What are you looking at?", she ask me, as I gaze out the window.

"Nothing, just looking at the sky", I lied.

"Okay", she said.

"I have to go to the meeting with the nobles at are usally meeting area", she told me.

"Alright then", I said. Euphie nodded, and left my study room. I return to gaze at Shirley, and Nunnally having fun. I plan to go down with them. But I didn't look at the weather, and it was about to rain. I grab my jacket, and left my room.

Shirley's POV

"That was fun", Nunnally told me.

"Yea, it sure was", I said. Nunnally was running towards me, but she accidently fell on the ground. I run towards her, and I help her to stand up.

"Are you all right", I ask her. She nodded okay, until she touch her neck, and her eyes widen in fear.

"My locket", she told me.

"I must have drop it, when I fell", she said to me, and she looks around the stop, where she had fell.

"Let me help you", I told her, as I drop on my knees, and help her search for her locket. Nunnally stand on her knees, and began to cry. I was in front of her, and hug her, to make her feel better. I look up in the sky, and it looks like it was about to rain. I let go of her.

"It seems that it was going to rain", I told her. She look up in the sky.

"Go inside, I will find your locket", I told her.

"But I want to help you", she said. I shook my head.

"No, you'll get sick. Don't worry about me", I said.

"I will fine it", I told her, and she nodded. She stands up, and walk inside the mansion. I continued searching for her locket. I remember that Nunnaly fell near the bushes. I look through the bushes, and I stop, and stand on top of a hill. I look down, and see something shiny, near a river. I quickly to see what it was, and then it started pouring. I grab the object, and run to the nearest tree. I was little wet. I look at the object, and it was a small heart. I open it, and it played a soothing sound. And at the top, had a picture of 2 children.

"This must me Lelouch, and Nunnally", I said. I look at the picture. I lean agaisnt the tree. And listening to the melody. And the song was over. I close the locket, and place it in my pocket, for safe keeping. The rain was pouring really hard. I was freezing cold. I wrap my arms around myself to keep me warm. I put my head on my knees.

Lelouch's POV

I was walking down the hallway, and it began raining hard. Until, I bump into Nunnally.

"Hey Nunnally", I greeted her. But, Nunnally was really worried.

"Whats wrong?", I ask her. But then, I realize, that she hardly talks back. But I was surprise she did.

"It's Shirley", she replied. My eyes widen in shock and in fear.

"Where is she?", I ask Nunnally. I put both my hands on her shoulder. She look at me.

"She is looking for my locket. I drop it, and Shirley ask me to go inside, so I don't get sick", she explained.

"Okay, wait here, and I will find her", I said. She nodded and let go of her, and race to the garden. I was calling her name.

"Shirley!", I shouted. But their is no answer. I went through the hedges, that have my mother's favorite flower. As I at the end of the hedge, I was standing at the top of the hill. And I could see a girl sitting under a tree, near the river. She have orange hair, and her face was at her knees.

"Shirley", I said. I ran to the girl. As I got their, I was look down at her. The girl was wet, and she was wearing a maid's putfit, which I know it was Shirley.

"Shirley", I said to the girl. The girl look up, and it was Shirley. Shirley look up, and she was staring at me with her emrald color eyes, as she looks at my violet color eyes.

"Lelouch", she said. And we look at each other.

* * *

**That's the end of the 3rd chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy the story, and please review my stories!**

**The 4th chapter will be update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rain

**Sorry it took so long to update the chapter!**

**Author's Note: I finally update the 4th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and the chacters, they belong to Sunrise!**

**So please, I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter, and please, don't be shy to review!**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's POV

I look up, and surprise to see Lelouch, who was standing in front of me. We look deep into each other's eyes. His eyes, were a deep violet color, as he stared at my embraled color eyes.

"Lelouch", I replied. After he said my name.

"What in the world are you doing here?", he asked me. I look away, and I look at the ground.

"I was look for Nunnally's locket", I replied. I look up to see him. His eyes, look so worried. I tried look away, but somehow, it was really hard to look away at his eyes.

"Did you find it?", he ask.

"Yes", I answered. He smile, and he sat next to me. Then he look back at me.

"You are wet", he said. I was embrassed. Because, I realize that the rain was pouring on me, as I look for Nunnally's locket a while ago.

"Yea", I said.

"And I'm really cold", I told him. I wraps myself with my hands. So I could be arm. I look down. It didn't help much. Lelouch got up, and remove his jacket, and puts around me. He sat back down. I was surprise. I look at him, and he smiled.

"Thanks Lelouch", I thank him.

"Your welcome Shirley. I just can't let a young lady to be cold", he answered. I smile at him. I pulled out the locket, from my pocket, and handed it to Lelouch.

"Here, give this to Nunnally", I told him. I show him the locket.

"You give to Nunnally", he replied.

"Are sure about it?", I ask him. He nodded.

"I gave Nunnally the locket, when she was 8 years old, on her birthday, I was 11, at that time ", he told me. I look at him.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yes. It was her birthday", he replied.

"Wow, what a sweet brother you are", I told him.

"Thank you", he thank me.

"No problem", I replied.

"By the way, I open the locket, to make sure it was Nunnally, which it was. It played a beautiful melody", I told him. I open the locket, and the song played. I could tell it was piano. I lean back at the tree, I close my eyes, and listen to the wonderful music, it was playing.

"Do you want to know the melody?", he ask me. I look up, and nodded.

"The melody is called 'Boku wa Tori ni Naru', by Hitomi Kuriosh. Which mean 'If I were a bird'.", the explainded.

"Wow, is it in Japanese?", I ask him. He nodded yes. The music ended, and I close the locket. It was still pouring. I put the locket in my pocket, for safe keeping. But I wonder, something.

"How did Lelouch know I was here? And the main reason,_ Why _did he come looking for me?", I ask myself. I look at the sky, as it continued poring.

"Does Lelouch _like_ me?", I ask myself. But shook my head.

"No, it can't be", I said to myself.

"Are you okay?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm fine. Just shaking water off my hair", I told him. He was getting suspicious. But I think, he let it slide for a while. My heart is beating fast.

"Why is my heart beating fast?", I ask myself.

"But could it be, that I am falling for him?", I thought about. As I thought about it, my heart skips a beat. And beats faster.

"Maybe, I _am_ falling in love with him", I whispered to myself.

**Suzaku's POV**

"Where is Miss Fenette and Master Lelouch", I asked C.C. C.C. was really worried.

"She was with Princess Nunally, while I was at the garden", C.C. replied. I was really frustraded.

"They been missing for almost an hour", I told C.C.

"Maybe you should as Princess Nunnally, maybe she might know where is Shirley and Master Lelouch where about", C.C. suggested me. I look at the clock, and it was almost 6:30pm.

"I will go tell Gino to pepare dinner", I ask her. She nodded.

"I will", she replied. She bow down, and went straight to the kitchen. I walk down the hallway, looking for Nunnally. Then, I bump into Rivalz. He look at me.

"Hey Suzaku", Rivalz told me. I smiled at me, as he smiled back.

"Hey Rivalz", I replied.

"Have you seen Princess Nunnally, by any chance?", I ask him. He look confuse.

"She might be in her room, why?', he asked me.

"I need to talk to her. Thanks", I thank him.

"Welcome", he replied. I nodded, and race through the hallway, and went up the stairs, to see, if Nunnally is in her room. As I was running through the third floor, I saw Nunnally coming up the hallway. I walk the rest of the way.

"Princess Nunnally", I called to her name. she turn, and look at me. I was facing her.

"Have you seen your brother, and Shirley? They been gone for awhile. And it's getting late", I ask her. She look down. I could see tears, was falling down on her face. I knelt down, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?", I ask her. I didn't know why she was crying, for all of a sudden.

"Shirley and Lelouch are out in the rain", Nunnally said. My eyes widen in shocked, and disbelieve. I can not believe that Nunnally had just talking. I've been working with Nunnally for almost a 1 year now. And I this was the first time, I have every hear Nunnally talk to me. I was face to face at her.

"Why they are put the rain?", I ask her.

"Shirley was looking for my locket. But the rain came, as she out their", she explained.

"But where is your brother", I ask.

"He ask me where Shirley is, and I told him that she was in the rain. And Lelouch went out, and looking for Shirley", Nunally answered.

"Don't worry Princess, they are going to be okay", I sad. She wipe the tears off her face and nodded. I stood up.

"O hope they are going to be okay?', I said to myself.

**Lelouch's POV**

I look at the sky. It was grey. Then all of the sudden, Shirley sneeze, and sniffled. I look at her. She was shivering like a leaf.

"Are you okay?", I ask her. She turn face me.

"I'm fine", she said. Her voice sounded weak. But then, she fainted. I grab her hand, and place her head on my lap. I put my hand on her forhead. Her forhead was really hot.

"Ohh no, you have a high fever', I said. But only thing in my head, is bring Shirley in my house, and out of the rain. I carry her, bridal style. Luckly, the rain had stop. But it was drizziling a little. I carried her up the hill, and through the hedges. I made it to the top, with Shirley in my arms. I ran to the front pouch, I open the door. But it was lock.

"Ohh great", I said.

"Is anyone there?", I called out. I look at Shirley, her face was really red. Until I saw Rivalz. Rivalz stop me.

"Master Lelouch", he said. He rush to the door, so he could open the door. I enter the door.

"Call Suzaku, and make sure he calls a doctor, and meet at the Shriley's room?", I told. He nodded.

"Yes, Master Lelouch", he told me. He bowed down, and he walk away. I race through the hallway, and I saw Kallen, comming out of her room.

"Hey Kallen", I called out to her. She turn and saw me.

"There you are master Lelouch, we've been looking for you", Kallen told. She look down, and saw Shirley.

"What happen to Shirley?", she ask.

"She sick", I replied. We enter the room and I place her on her bed.

"Kallen, could you please chance her clothes, I will be outside the door, until your finished", I ask. She nodded. I exited out the door. About 10 minutes later. Kallen came out the door.

"You may come in", she said. I walking in the room. I grab a chair and place it next to Shirley's bed. She was wearing a white pjs. She had a small cloth, soaked in warm water, that was on her forhead. I sat down.

"Kallen, could please find Suzaku and ask him to hurry", I ask her.

"As you wish", she said. She bowed down, and left the room. She shut the door behind her. I was alone, with only Shirley. She was very tired. I look at her night stand, and saw the Nunnally's locket, and some pictures. One was a pictured of the student council. I saw Rivalz, Shirley, and Milly. The people I know. And then a picture caught my eyes. It was a picture of 2 adults, a man and a woman. And a little girl. It was Shirley. Her smile was beautiful. Even when she was little. It was like an angel's smile. My heart is beating fast.

"Why am I acting like this?", I said to myself. Because, this is the first time, that my heart is beating really fast. For a girl. I look at her face. She was so beautiful. She was delicate. She look like Nunnally, when she was little, and when she was sleeping. I place a stand of her hair behind her ear, because it was covering her face. Then, all of the sudden, the door knock.

"Who's that?", I ask.

"It's use, Master Lelouch, we have a doctor", Suzaku said.

"You may come in", I said. They come.

"Where's Rivalz, Kallen, Gino, and C.C.", and asked Suzaku.

"Hi Prince Lelouch", a familiar told me. I look at the doctor, and it was Lloyd.

"Nice to see you again", I said.

"I be going to the kitchen, to help perpare dinner", Suzaku said. I nodded, and he bowed down, and left the room.

"Suzaku has to call you", I said.

"Well, he knows that I am your personal doctor", he replied.

"Well, yea", I said.

"Okay. Let's take look", he said, as he walk to her. He place a themomter in her mouth, and removes it.

"Ohh boy, she has a high fever", he told me.

"Will she be all right?", I ask.

"She be fine, she needs rest, and she will be alright", he told me.

"When she wakes up, make she takes these pills, because, when she wakes up, she will have a headace", he said, as he handed me the pills.

"Make sure she drinks plenty of water, and don't make her work", he continued.

"Before I leave, may I know her name?", he asked me.

"Her name is Shirley Fenette", I replied.

"Cute name. Well I guess, I'll be on my way", he said. I nodded, and he leave. The door close behind him. And we are alone again.

"Hope you will get well soon", I said. I place my hand on her hand, and holds it.

"I think, I have fallen in love with you, Shirley", I said. She was an amazing girl, because, she was the only girl who ever made my sister smile in a long time. And Nunnally was happy, when she was playing with Shirley. And I know, that she is the girl for me.

* * *

**Thats the end of the 4th chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**So please review!**

**By the way, the song 'Boku wa Tori ni Naru', I do not own. The song belongs to ****Hitomi Kuriosh!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

**I have finally update the 5th chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long, I have lots of homework, and getting my ideas to write my stories!**

**Please accept my appolgize, and and enjoy the 5th chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Lelouch's POV**

I gaze down at the girl, I have fallen in love. Her silky orange hair, peach color skin, and her soft and beautiful lips. I would love to kiss her. I heard a knock, coming from the front door.

"Who is it?", I asked.

"It's Rivalz, may I come in?", he replied.

"Sure", I answered. I let go of Shirley's hand, and Rivalz came in.

"Master Lelouch, Suzaku wanted to tell you that dinner is ready", Rivalz told me. I got up, and walk towards him.

"And your family is waiting for you", he continued. I put my hands in my pockets.

"Alright, I just worried about Shirley's tempteture", I told him.

"She's going to be okay Master Lelouch", he told told. I look at him, with curiously.

"Why is that?", I asked him. He smiled at me.

"She's a strong girl. After her father died, Milly was worried about her, because she didn't cry", he answered.

"Wow, she must be a wonderful person. How did you know her?", I ask.

"We been in the same school and I know her since freshmen year", he explained.

"Ohh", I said.

"And we've been in student council too", he added.

"Alright then, lets head for the dinning room', I asked.

"Okay", he answered. He bow and we left the room. The close shut behind us.

"See you later Shirely, come back to you later", I thought to myself.

**Dinning Room (3rd Person)**

"Where is Lelouch", Euphie asked Suzaku. Suzaku look at her.

"I told Rivalz to get Master Lelouch, Princess", he replied. Euphie signed. Nunnally is looks down at her plate. Euphie puts her hand on hers. Nunnally looks up.

"Don't worry about Shirley, she going to be okay. Suzaku told what had happen", Euphie said, as she smiles at her with encouragements. Nunnally smiles back. Rivalz and Lelouch walks in the dinning room.

"Master Lelouch", the maids and servants bowed in respect to their master. Rivalz walks and stands next to Suzaku. And Lelouch walks, so he could took his seat next to his family.

"Sorry for coming", Lelouch appolgize.

"It's okay Lelouch. You were taking care of Shirley", Euphie told him. Lelouch smiles back.

"Nunnally, are you alright?", Lelouch asked Nunally. Nunnally nodded.

"Now lets eat", Lelouch announced. Gino, Suzaku, C.C., Kallen, and Rivalz serve the royal family's dinner.

"Is Shirley is going to be okay, big brother?", Nunnally ask. All eyes were widen, and where on Nunnally.

"Nunnally, did you just talk?', Euphie asked her.

"Yes", she replied.

"Don't worry, she alright. She is strong woman, Rivalz said so. Right Rivalz", Lelouch answered. Euphie and Nunnally's eyes were on Rivalz, looking for an answer. Rivalz's face turned read. Leouch is simply drinking his tea.

"Umm... well... yes", Rivalz studdered. He scratch his head, so he could find away to explain it.

"How do you know Shirley?", Nunnally and Euphie asked. Rivalz sigh.

"Me and Shirley know each since freshmen year in high school", Rivalz explained.

"And we where in the student council together too", he continued.

"Shirley was a happy person, until her father past away, before we graduated", he said.

"How sad", Euphie said. She felt very sorry for Shirley.

"I know. But she didn't cry during the funeral. Milly, I know that you have met her. Was really worried about her", Rivalz told everyone.

"She was a strong girl back then. And I know she is still a strong now", he finished.

"Wow, Shirley is a strong girl", Nunnally replied.

"I know she is, princess", Rivalz replied. She nodded, and smile. Few minutes later, dinner was over and the maids and servants clean up. Lelouch told them to go to bed, and that he will be in the living room near the kitchen for awhile. It was 11:00pm. Dinner started late, because of the little incident, and it started at 10:00pm and finished and 10:30pm. Everyone was sound asleep. Lelouch was busy reading a book, and only had the lamp on, where ever thing else was completly dark. And then it rain again, which had invited thunder and lightning.

**Shirley's POV**

A loud thunder roar through my ears. I got up, and lighting flashes after I got up. My head really hurts.

"How did I get here", I asked myself. I look at my self, and I was not wearing my maid's outfit. My eyes widen in shock.

"And how did I get my into my white pjs all of the sudden", I told myself. All I could remember is that I was under a tree, near a river, and was talking to Lelouch about the locket's history, and the melody. Then everything turns black. And I end up in my room. Then I have a realization.

"Did Lelouch carried up the hill, and in my room? And did he also put on my pjs?", I ask. I could feel my face turn red, and really hot. I look around, and I could see C.C. and Kallen sound asleep.

"I need a glass of water", I said quietly. I quickly got up, and tip toe to the kitchen, without waking anyone up. I close the door slowly. I crept through the hallway, so I wouldn't woke anyone up. I made it to the kitchen. I grab a glass, and add water from the sink. Then, I heard a someone walking in the kitchen. I turn around, and I could see a dark figure. The only light, is the full moon, coming from the kitchen window, above the sink.

"Whose there?", I ask. The figure came closer, and I could see who it was. It was Lelouch.

"Shirley, why are you up so late?', he asked.

"Well... how about you?", I asked. My face turn red.

"I was reading a book, until I heard footsteps", he asked.

"Ohh, well I was getting a glass water", I said.

"My head still hurts, and my body is ache a little", I continued.

"I have a doctor to check you out, and don't worry, I asked Kallen to change you. So I did carried you", he told me. I was surprise. Like he had read my mind.

"Wow, thanks", I thanks him. My heart was beating really fast. I know that i'm in love with him.

"You what me to help you take you medician", he said, as he took out a bottle of pills. I was confuse.

"If you can, sure", I replied. I was curious of how is he going to help me took the medician. He opens the pill bottle and and pops 2 in his mouth. He lean close to be and kiss me. He uses his tongue to push the pills in my mouth. My eyes widen in shock. I swallow the pills. He lets go of me. I drop to the floor, and my hands on my mouth. I look up.

"Wh...", I studdered. He knelt down, and place his hand on my cheek.

"I did that beacuse, I love you", he confessed. I was in the shocked of my life. More shocked, after I found out my father died.

"You love me?", I asked. He nodded. Tears starts pouring in my eyes. He helps me up.

"Why are you crying?", he asked.

"Beacuse, I started liking you every since the day I clean you office", I confess. His eyes widen in shock. Then he smiles. He wraps his arms around me. I continued crying in his arms.

"Well, I started taking interest in you when you made my sister smile again", he confess of why he liked me. We look at each other, and I repaid him. I jump in his arms, and kiss him. I close my eyes, tears still pouring out. I let go, and I hugged him tighter.

"I love you, Shirley Fennette", he whispered in my ears.

"And I love you too, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia", I whispered in his ear. I have finally found a guy that I love. But I wonder what the future will come, we are 2 different people. I'm just a maid. But, he is a prince of Britannian. But, I don't care, I just like postition I am in right now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the 5th chapter!**

**Sorry it took very long!**

**And the chapter is kinda short!**

**So please review the chapter, and read my other stories too!**

**I hope that I will update the 6th chapter!**


End file.
